The Cliche
by FeltSlytherin
Summary: What insane person wouldn't find the prospect of an arranged marriage with an Uchiha well and attractive; and greet it with willingness and great, warm humor? Sakura Haruno. Ha! No. Could you sense my sense of irony? Of course you could. This is horrible!
1. Initial Reactions and Sasuke's Curiosity

**Reactions**

What insane person wouldn't find the prospect of an arranged marriage well and attractive; and greet it with willingness and great, warm humor? Sakura Haruno. When the strong willed young lady learned of her arranged marriage with the first son of the Uchiha Clan, she calmly soaked it in and calmly released all those suppressed emotions by yelling at how absurd the entire news was; how absurd and old fashioned the idea of pre-arranged marriage was; and last, but never the least, how utterly unattractive and brainless Itachi Uchiha was for entering into the situation without a word of refusal.

"Ah, Sakura! You are over-reacting!" Ino loudly stated that it startled half the customers in the café. She quickly apologized. "How is it possible that someone could get so upset over something so wonderful as this?"

"Wonderful!" Sakura almost choked on her drink. "I beg to differ! This is absolutely horrible. To be forced to marry someone you don't know! This is not the 18th century anymore, but even more, I thought the idea of a loveless marriage was already considered medieval trash."

"And it is," confirmed Ino. "But, in this case, it porbably wouldn't be so bad. You _are_ engaged to an Uchiha. Consider yourself lucky to even land one."

" 'Land one'?" Sakura shook her head. "No. He was more like _fished _out for me. I had no involvement. Besides, I don't care if he's an Uchiha or some other guy from another family. I have no interest overall and I hate the man."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Hate? How can you say that when you don't even know the least bit about him yet?"

Sakura pointed a finger out towards her friend. "Now, see? That's my point exactly."

Ino couldn't help, but roll her eyes. "Well, you haven't even given the man a chance! Have you even met him in person? And besides, how could you say he's unattractive. Are you some sort of blind rat?"

"No. Hatred could probably make someone unattractive, don't you think?" Sakura took a sip from her drink, set it down and looked at the window that looked out at all the people out on the streets.

Ino chuckled. "Not if that someone is extremely handsome like ,per say, you're future husband?"

Sakura glared at Ino. " Alright. What if I were to say something like 'I've never seen the man before in my entire like'. What do you say then?"

Ino shrugged. "Then I'd simply say that that's impossible. You read gossip magazines. I know you do. Plus, he's frequently featured in the entire lot of them. Quite famous he is, being a bachelor and all."

Now that was something Sakura could agree with Ino on. "That's true, I suppose," she quietly grumbled.

After that, neither talked for a time. Sakura was deep in her thoughts and Ino sat there watching those around her in the café and occasionally looking over at Sakura.

"So…" Ino said, breaking the pregnant silence. "How did you _ever_ get into this situation?"

"Business reasons, apparently said." Sakura's grip on her cup tightened. "My parents are centuries behind and so are _his _parents, which would make sense since we're probably the only two people in this entire world being forced together like this."

"Is it legal?"

"Nope. None of this is the least bit legal, but hell, if I don't do this, my parents are going to cut me off."

"Would that be so bad? I mean, you're perfectly stable and with a good standing job at the hospital."

"But, I like the lifestyle I have now, Ino. My job and the money are more like…for fun. You know, like a little more cash in my pocket so when I shop I won't have to always be using my parents' funds." Sakura sighed. "But there is a bright side to all of this, I suppose. Dad never said anything about cutting me off if _he _chose to willingly end the engagement for such and such reasons."

"Sakura," Ino said sternly. "If you're thinking of doing things that would cause him to break it off, then stop thinking about it. Your father would not stand for it and neither would Itachi. He is not a man you should trifle with for the fun and reaction. I'm sure he shares the same views as his parents on this important matter so I highly doubt he's ever going to break it off for whatever reason that'll ever come up."

Sakura made a face. "Way to brightening up my day and crushing my hopes and dream, Ino my friend."

Ino nodded, smiling proudly. "You're very welcome."

* * *

><p>Just around the block of the café that Sakura and Ino were in was a sports car that was parked in a position where it had a perfect view of the two, who were sitting in a table that was nearest to the café window; perfect for the purpose of the two beings in the car.<p>

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes behind the sunglasses he wore. Rubbing his forehead, he bluntly asked, "What are we doing here again?"

Sasuke looked out his window. "We are here…to catch a glimpse of your future bride, dear brother."

Itachi looked at Sasuke, who was sitting in the driver's seat. "Did I _ever _say I wanted to participate in this stalker-like game of cat and mouse with you?" Itachi adjusted his seat to lean back more. "I'll see her when the time comes."

"You're not the least bit curious of her?" Sasuke asked. His eyes wandered to the area of the café. "I am. Who ever this chick is, I don't want her to be ugly. Man, it's be pretty damn sad if I was related to something like that."

"Being a tad bit shallow there?"

"No," replied Sasuke. "I just don't want to be connected to people like those."

"Does beauty no longer count on the inside?"

"First impressions usually just involve the outer appearance," Sasuke adamantly stated. After a while of searching with his eyes, Sasuke asked, "Now…what did she look like again?"

Itachi took off his glasses, sighed and gave Sasuke a look. "You came all this way after finding out through her parents where she was and you don't know a _single _detail on what she looks like and yet you're here trying to _find _her? Heh, you're unbelievably rash, Sasuke."

"I didn't think it'd be this hard to find her! I thought she'd just stick out!"

"Like a nudist?"

"Yeah, but this is a much more harder than spotting a stark naked off the streets." Sasuke growled and gave his steering wheel a pound. "God, I heard mother and father talking about her one time, I just cant remember what they said!"

Itachi relaxed and folded his arms. Despite being in this situation with Sasuke, he was quite comfortable at the current moment. "That says so much to how good you are at memorization."

"What about you, huh?"

"What about me?"

"Well, I think it's just unbelievable if Mother and Father never told you anything about the appearance of your future wife," Sasuke said glancing at his brother. "They must've said something."

"They did," Itachi said, nodding and staring at the car's ceiling.

"And?"

"I know the basics of what she looks like. She sounds okay and plain with the exception of her hair," Itachi said.

"Which is?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not saying," Itachi said. He closed his eyes and yawned. "Can we go back home now?"

"No. What's her hair color, Itachi? I'm not leaving until I catch a glimpse of her."

"Too bad cause you're not. At least not today."

"Well then," Sasuke took out his keys from the car, which stopped the cool breeze from continuing to make the atmosphere air tolerable. "Too bad for you. We're not going home."

Itachi and Sasuke had a stare down for a while. All the while doing so, Itachi contemplated. He tell Sasuke her very noticeable hair color, they go home from this embarrassing act. If he doesn't tell him, they sit there for god knows how long. How did the younger brother have the upper hand? Itachi did not know.

"Fine," Itachi said, giving in. "It's pink."

"Pink?" Sasuke said, disbelievingly. "I don't believe you." Even so, Sasuke looked out his window, after putting the car keys back in and cooling the inside of his car once more. "I hardly doubt her hair's actually pi-" He stopped midway. "Oh _god_…Itachi, her hair is pink." His faced turned to Itachi in a serious manner. "Itachi…I think you're going to be married to delinquent. What type of person from a respectable family dyes their hair pink!"

"I don't think she dyed her hair. I actually believe that the description of her hair is her natural color." Itachi paused. "But delinquent? Why?" He sat up. "Does she have piercing? Tattoos? Noticeable ones?"

"No…" Sasuke said. "We're too far away, but I'm sure she doesn't. Here. Let's just drive a little cl-"

Itachi stopped his brother's hand before it touched the gear shift. "No. We're not going to act like a bunch of stalker hoodlums. You're going to turn this car around and we are both going to go home, you got that?"

Sasuke glared at his brother. "Fine," he growled. "But you're no fun."

Itachi smirked. "Don't worry. I don't see why you're so anxious. I could wait an eternity before seeing her. Frankly, I'm not looking forward to it. But luckily for you, it won't be soon before we are all formally introduced."

"Wonderful," Sasuke smirked back.

* * *

><p>Sasuke for the last few days had often thought of Itachi as a liar when he made that statement that the two families were to be formally introduced soon and by "soon" Sasuke assumed that it'd happen a day or two later. By then, after no show of the Haruno family had been made, Sasuke scolded himself for assuming. Never make an ASS of U and ME.<p>

Despite it being so, the question of their meeting was brought up during family dinner one night by Sasuke himself.

"So, I was thinking. When are we going to meet this girl? Itachi's future wife?" Sasuke asked, eyeing Itachi who seemed to ignore what ever just came out of his mouth, eating peacefully as he was doing before. "I'm just curious."

Their father, on the other hand, gave more welcome to the question. "I'm glad you asked. I suppose you're anxious to meet them?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, lazily stabbing his vegetables.

"Well, no formal meeting has been made yet," Fugaku calmly said, to which Sasuke threw a killing glare at Itachi's way. "But, I'll be sure to do so soon."

"Soon?" Sasuke calmed himself down before assuming again. "How soon will this be?"

"Are you really that eager, Sasuke?" Itachi asked passively, giving him a quick glance that last about a millisecond.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair slightly, making sure he didn't lean back too much as to then be consequently scolded by their mom. "Maybe."

Fugaku cleared his throat before speaking. "I'll set up a dinner later this week for both of our families. By then, I expect you both to show them no less respect than you show me."

"Of course," Itachi said, nodding.

"Yeah," Sasuke said before his mind started drifting. He then proceeded to stab his last vegetable victim before setting his malicious silverware down and excusing himself from the table, which was then permitted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, an ItaSaku fanfiction! Im sorry for the formal language. Lol, im still in that "Harry-Potter-British" mode

**Hope you like it?**

**Naruto (C) MK**

**PLEASE EXCUSE ANY TYPOS/MISSPELLS! THIS WAS WRITTEN AND NOT REVISED  
><strong>


	2. Never Assume and Make an Ass of Us Both!

**Never Assume and Make an Ass of Both of Us!**

It was a bright and sunny Saturday. It was a day deemed by many active people to go out, interact and be social; and for Sakura a perfect day of going out shopping for some hours to keep her mind off of her current love life situation. She decided she wanted to shop alone in order to get her mind off everything so she was on her own. Sakura had gone to many small boutiques that had the potential of selling something worthwhile.

She went inside a store that sold elegant dresses along with some that were more edgy; and for reasons unexplained she felt a force just pulling her towards the store. It wasn't even five minutes before her phone began to ring and it turned out to be her mother.

"Hello?" Sakura said out of habit.

"Sakura, where are you right now?"

"Uh…Shopping?" Sakura said, stating the obvious. "Well, I'm in this shop, I guess."

"Well, does this shop sell formal dresses?"

Sakura took the time to glance around her. "Yeah, they do sell-" She stopped. Why would her mother be asking this? "Why? Why do you want to know?"

"Sakura, I suggest you buy a dress while you're out today for tonight," Her mother replied, evading the question.

"Mom, I asked you a question," Sakura said more sternly in the mouth piece. She had a bad feeling about it all. "Is there some sort of occasion tonight? If there is, then could I excuse myself and just let you and dad do the celebrating?"

Sakura heard her mother sigh on the other side. "Sometimes I do let you do that on occasions that usually just require your father and I, but not this one. Pick a dress that you can wear at a formal meeting, please."

"But what for!" Sakura asked, raising her voice a little bit louder, but not loud enough that it'd bother the other people in the shop.

"For dinner, Sakura," her mother said. "We're having dinner with another family. It's tonight."

"Oh…" Sakura said. She expected something outrageous like being set up on a pre-arranged marriage date or something of the sort. Turned out it was just dinner. It was probably for one of her father's clients so she paid no mind. "Alright. I'll get something."

"Wonderful. The dinner starts at six so get home hours early to prepare yourself. Wouldn't want to look disheveled in front of these people. It's important."

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura said, quietly. Whoever these people were, they sounded extremely important.

"Alright. I've got to go now. Bye, honey. Love you," her mother said, quickly giving her daughter her farewell.

"Yeah, you too," Sakura said, before hitting the end button. She put her cell phone casually away in her purse and looked around the store some more. When she was about to give up hope on finding something she liked and was actually decent, she stumbled upon a corner of the store where there seemed to be a dress that was forever hiding from her.

Course, Sakura couldn't help, but buy it. An amazing purchase it was.

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

"Tonight's the night, Itachi," Sasuke said, smirking. He was sitting in a chair in Itachi's room watching his finish dressing.

"It wouldn't be the night if you had just not opened your mouth," Itachi replied, standing in front of his lengthy mirror trying to do his tie right and make it at least look presentable. "This night could have been pushes later."

"What's the point of avoiding the inevitable?" Sasuke asked, shrugging carelessly.

"Why even _push _the inevitable? Why can't you just let things happen when they're suppose to happen," Itachi asked, annoyed. He was so evoked by the emotion that he lost his concentration and train of thought leading to him messing up with the tie process. Frustrated, he pulled the thing apart again to start over.

"Because waiting during intervals is never fun," Sasuke said. "Besides, I cannot wait to see this plain Jane of yours." Sasuke gave a small chuckle. "Man, I'm so happy I'm the second child right now."

"Are you?" Itachi gave him a glance while fumbling with his hands.

"Yeah. That way I don't have to marry anyone," Sasuke said, beginning to sit in a slouch position.

"Is this because you want to marry someone you 'love'?" Itachi asked after he finished with his tie. It didn't come out exactly perfect, but hell, it looked proficiently presentable and he wasn't going to bust his butt trying to get it perfect when he knew he couldn't.

Sasuke scoffed at his brother's question. " I never said anything about that. I don't want to get married. Period. End of story. That's why I'm glad I'm not the one being dragged into this slave contract."

"This is business, not slavery," Itachi said, fixing the cuffs of his suit. "We're both equals."

Sasuke gave him a malicious grin. "Yes, you're equals, but if you ever fall in love with your bride and soon-to-be wife, then we both know who'll be the…" He paused. Then whispered, "…submissive one."

It was then Itachi who scoffed at his younger brother. "I don't think I will ever have any intentions of falling in love with this woman. Not if I can help it, of course."

" What if you can't? Love may be mistaken for lust," Sasuke pointed out.

"If she is indeed 'ugly' like you've predicted, then I doubt there will be any lust in this relationship," Itachi said. He looked himself over in the mirror and when he was satisfied, he moved away and took another seat in the room to sit leisurely.

"Maybe she's pretty."

Itachi gave Sasuke a look. "Now you're technically saying she's pretty. Sasuke, you're bi-polar. First she's ugly, then she's plain Jane, and now she's pretty. I suppose the word 'gorgeous' is next in line to be used in one of your hypothetical questions?"

"Possibly. But hey, you've got to ask the 'what ifs' in life to either expect the worst or maybe the positive things."

Itachi made no comment. Instead, he resigned from his comfort and got up. "Let's go downstairs. They'll be here soon."

Sasuke smirked. "Now who's sounding eager?"

"I'm not-"

"Of course you aren't," Sasuke said laughing as he walked out his brother's room before him.

Itachi kept his mouth shut because there was no point in arguing to move Sasuke's mind when it was already set in an mode where it could not be changed or altered.

As it turned out, Itachi was right. Not long after they let themselves down, their guests had arrived on time; or in Itachi's eyes, early.

Their mother had the Itachi and Sasuke stand together behind them as she and her husband went to receive their guests in. Itachi and Sasuke could hear the greetings fly faster than bullets.

Sasuke's grin slowly formed as the reputable grin. "And…here we go." The two of them saw two people, who were obviously the parents. Then the father reached back and gently pushed their bundle of joy forward politely. They couldn't see her face, because she was bowing. "Here's your plain Ja-"

Sakura lifted her head up after bowing down to their hosts. When she did Sasuke and Itachi saw her, though she did not immediately see the two people standing well behind their parents waiting for their time to be introduced.

"Plain Jane, huh?" Itachi said, though it didn't seem like he was rubbing it in Sasuke's face for his entertainment or for another of Sasuke's humiliation moments for assuming. Never make an ASS of U and ME!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **iT'S SHORT, BUT OH WELL! Lol J

Naruto © Kishimoto

**Please excuse any typos/misspells cause this was written and not revised!**


End file.
